1. Field
The present invention relates to a dish washer.
2. Background
Generally, a dish washer is a device that removes food, dirt or the like remaining on the used dishes by chemical decomposition reactions and mechanical hydraulic pressure adjustment and has various functions such as a rinsing function, a disinfection function and a drying function in addition to a dish washing function. Therefore, the demand for the dish washer is growing trend.
A dish washer of which the various functions are simply operated and appearance is further improved and can be seen to be luxurious is being developed.
Typically, in the Korean Application No. 10-2007-0078276, a control panel is provided on a front surface of a door which shields a case of the dish washer and a structure in which is provided a button for pressing and operating by a user in the control panel is disclosed.
However, a structure for operating the door and displaying states of the dish washer is provided on the front surface thereof in this structure and thus there is a problem of the operation of the door being inconvenient because the height of the dish washer is generally low.
In addition, the appearance of the dish washer has a complicated shape by a number of buttons being exposed to the front surface of the door. Due to this, there is a problem of the entire appearance of the dish washer being degraded.